


Ostrich Feathers

by overdosingonyou



Series: Hobbies and Lifestyles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, Christmas, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Pony Play, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdosingonyou/pseuds/overdosingonyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gives Kurt a Christmas gift, one that they open together very much in private. (Note: Light pony play)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostrich Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written several months ago and posted at my now deleted tumblr. Reposting here for archiving purposes. Enjoy!

For Christmas, Blaine buys Kurt a new head-harness with an elegant feather plume; one of those gifts, obviously, that they open together very much in private and a couple of days before they're leaving town to celebrate the holidays in the Hudson-Hummel household in Lima.

The plume is a bit of a long-shot, to be honest. Even after all these years, Blaine can't claim to _really_ understand Kurt's sense of what may be deemed ‘garish’ rather than stylishly kitsch (whatever that means). He has a feeling, however, that the part of Kurt that has always been very fond of anything bedazzled, exotic or feathered will appreciate this accessory for what it is.

So maybe Blaine is a little worried as he watches Kurt frown a little as he unwraps the gift, almost as if he is expecting the worst of a gift that has to be given in private; then, the frown transforms into something, perhaps, a little embarrassed but mostly delighted. Blaine sighs silently and relaxes.

"Do you like it, then?" Blaine asks, just to be sure, as Kurt holds the harness up for inspection.

"Like it?" Kurt brushes his fingertips over the small silver buckles admiringly. "I love it."

Kurt's earnest reply, coupled with a sense of relief, makes Blaine smile, probably wider and a bit dorkier than he would like, but he can’t really work up the energy to care about that right now. "I read about a place downtown that specializes in... this sort of thing, and were able to custom-make it. Those are real ostrich feathers, by the way."

"I know, I can feel it," Kurt brushes a hand over the plume carefully.  "I guess I understand why you wanted to give me this in private, now."

"Explaining to your dad might be difficult," Blaine agrees lightly, then pauses, unsure if he should suggest it. But then, why not? "Do you want to try it on?"

Kurt looks up, startled. "What, now?" He gestures with his hands to the room at large, but Blaine gets what he means. The lit candles, the mood music, it's for a romantic evening, not a scene. He is about to dismiss it as a stupid idea, after all, when the corner of Kurt's mouth quirk up in a somewhat dry smile. "Well, why not." With that, he holds out the harness, eyebrows raised expectantly.

Blaine accepts it and carefully starts the process of helping Kurt into it. They both know that logically, Kurt could probably put it on himself, but he never does. If anything, it’s part of a ritual, something to help them both relax into their roles.

Kurt waits patiently as Blaine puts the bit-gag in his mouth, then lets him work to tighten the straps around Kurt’s face, tugging lightly at it until it both looks and seems to feel okay. Finally, he adjusts the plume to make sure it's fastened correctly to the top of Kurt’s head.

When he is done, he takes a moment to admire his handiwork and just, wow. The sleek, black leather contrasts beautifully against Kurt's pale skin and the dark blue that he had picked for the feathers brings an almost sophisticated elegance to it that he's sure that Kurt will appreciate.

Kurt throws his head back, finally impatient, and it's such a familiar movement for his pony persona that Blaine can't help but smile; furthermore, it makes the plume quiver slightly and really, how had they not bought one of those before? Kurt is _such_ a show pony, it would be stupid of them not to buy more show gear. Privately, Blaine thinks that one day they may even be ready to attend a few real competitions within the community. He knows for sure that Kurt would blow everyone away.

Kurt throws his head back again, making a muffled sound behind the bit-gag, and Blaine finally snaps out of it.

"Sorry, just admiring," he says, holding his palms up in a placating gesture. Kurt's eyes are unimpressed, but there is a definite spark of pride there too. Blaine loves that pride, wants to feed it every moment he can. "You look gorgeous," he says, taking care to as much as possible of his admiration into those words. "Absolutely amazing."

Kurt sits up straighter, tilting his head, and Blaine rubs his hands over the bare skin above his collar, on the side of Kurt’s neck before he stands. They won't do an entire scene tonight, he doesn't think, but now that they've started, they might as well run through some dressage.

"Come on then," he says, motioning for Kurt to stand as well. "Let me see some prancing."


End file.
